A hard cold heart, can be broken
by Atherium Vampire
Summary: I am all alone in life, I have no one. One thing keeps me from her, and that is the promise to live. One thing keeps Edward alive and that is the promise to live that Bella made him promise to, he does not want to diapiont her, but what happenes when she.
1. She is gone

I am all alone in this life

I am all-alone in this life. I have no one anymore. After the accident I was left alone in the dark. I have no reason to live anymore but I promised her that I would, and me word is my life. That night so long ago was when my life ended, now I can understand Romeo when he sees Juliet died, but unlike that Juliet, mine will never wake again. It was so far 17 years ago, 3 months, 2 weeks, 5 hours, and 30 minuets ago. Renee was coming up on her and Phil's anniversary, and she wanted to do something with everyone, also it was a present for….I cannot even speak of her name. Her and Charlie where invited down to Jacksonville for a summer to remember. They had big plans and were so existed for it. They were going sailing and diving, there was a big beach party that was going to happen. I of course was invited, but I could not be in the sun. I made the excuse that I get boat sick and could not do that part, but the beach party was going to be at night, so I was fine with that. I went alone the plane ride with Charlie in between me and "her" so nothing as he put it bad happened.

When the plane landed Renee met us at the gate and Phil. Renee hugged Charlie and her daughter, and Phil did the same. They both shook my hand afraid to make to much contact. When the plane landed it was dark so I did not have to cover myself too much. When we got there, it was men in one room, women in the other. I was in a room with Phil and Charlie, what great fun. What they had on their minds was even worse then what Renee had put me through. They both thought of "her" as a daughter and wanted to be sure she was safe with me.

"SO, Edward, what are your plans in life?" Phil was the most supportive of Charlie's disapproval.

"I plan to go to collage and get a degree in music and become a pianist." It was not the truth, but they did not need to know the full extent of our plans.

"So you plan to support a family on a pianists money?" Charlie was not mad but not very happy with being in the same room as me.

"Well, each of us get a lot of money from Carlisle and well when I was adopted I had a large some of money. With that it would be quite easy. AND, I would fully support "her" in what ever she wanted to do in life." I knew that was their next question.

"Well that is good to hear." Both were not sure what to say next.

"Well, any was I am bushed and I need some sleep for tomorrow." Charlie said stretching out and lying down.

"Me too, good night Charlie, good night Edward." We said our goodnights and went to sleep, or so they did. I lay awake till I knew they were out cold. I listened for Renee to do the same. Soon enough she fell asleep. I listen as footsteps sounded in my ears. I laughed a little at the thought the she was trying to be sneaky. I got up without a sound. The door slide open and closed as I stepped out onto the porch. The moon was breath taking, as the stars danced around it in an unbreakable balance.

"There you are. I have been looking for you. I figured you would not be in a room with my fathers much longer." Her voice said as she walked up to me and grabbed me around my waist in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on top of hers. I kissed it lightly and took in her breath taking scent.

"You smell divine." I said as I lead her over to a set and pulled her around on my lap.

"Not was much as you do." She laid her head back down on my chest after she had said this. I could feel her smelling me.

"You know, if I were human that might tickle." I said. I little laugh came from her.

"It just might." She said. She turned her head to my and kissed my chin. Her warm breath was nothing that could be compared. She traced my skin up and down my jaw. I turned my head to her and smiled, her favorite smile. I kissed her gently on the lips and whispered,

"Love you. Not time nor space can change that, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. And you most know the same goes for you." We sat there a while taking each other in. There was nothing more to really take in or so you would think. For some reason there was always something more to take in, like when some one else learns a new skill. With her on my lap I felt whole, not one part of me was missing. With her here I knew that I could maybe possibly come to terms with what I was. I realized that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I kissed her head lightly, I never wanted to loss her. I loved her too much, I wish we could just stay here, like this forever. I picked her up as not to wake her. I put her next to Renee and kissed her forehead once more.

"I love you." Her muffled voice floated up to me.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear. I walked out ready to let go tomorrow for their sailboat trip.


	2. Goodbyes

That morning I was already up and about, of course but for all they knew, I was an early riser. I decided to make breakfast for everyone. Pancakes and bacon, me, myself, and I would never eat this gruel. The smell of the bacon made me cover my noise. Renee was the first out of bed. I guess that she was the one to make breakfast.

"Oh" she said startled to see me there at the stove. "Good morning Edward, did you sleep well?" Her eyes looked over what I was doing.

"Yes thank you very much. How about you?" I was trying to be formal.

"I slept very well thank you, just the same old dreams." She smiled at me "Making breakfast I see." Her gaze went to what I was doing.

"I hope you don't mind." I said politely.

"No, no, no of course not. I try to get out of it as much as possible."

"Sit down and have some breakfast." I gestured to the table. She nodded and sat down at the small table. I placed the odd smell bacon in front of her and a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks. Oh butter, I always forget the butter." She was about to rise but I held up my hand.

"Let me." I walked over to the fridge and opened the door. I grabbed the butter and thought to myself, "This is nasty. I am glad I was not around when this came out." I put it on the table and sat down.

"Thank you Edward. Are you not going to eat?" Her question pushed me to talk.

"I already did. I have been up for a while." I looked out the side window. The beams of light were shining through, even with the citrons shut.

"Are you going to go with us today?" She kicked me out of my deep thought.

"I…" Just then my phone rang. I knew it was Alice. She would know that this was going to happen so she said she would call with a fake emergency, since I can't be out in the sun.

"Hello?" I asked nicely acting like I had no idea who it was.

"Edward, Carlisle was hurt trying to help a patient. He was shot, it is not bad but I need you to stay close to where I could call you just in case we need you here." Her voice was louder and sounded urgent for Renee.

"Okay I will." I whispered asking like I knew nothing and that I was confused and worried. I hung up the phone, eyes wide as I had seen "Her face" do so many times.

"What is it Edward?" She reached across the table at me, but then froze and dropped her hand.

"Do you get cell serves on the seas?" I asked trying to make it look real.

"No why?"

"Carlisle was shot by a patient that went psycho."

"Oh my! Is he alright? Do you need to go back?"

"Yes for now he is and I need to stay in cell serves just in case I do need to go home, so I am so very sorry that I can not go with you. You have fun alright?" She shook her head in agreement and turned back too her food. I got up and walked into the living room. I was trying to convince myself that I could let her do this, I had too. I could go 3 hours with out her there, or me there right? Well I was going to find out.

3 hours later

Everyone was up and about to leave. I caught "her" by the elbow and turned her to me, pulling her close to me. I whispered in her ear, "I won't be far." She pulled away to look at me.

"How will you do that?" She asked worried that I would go out into the sun.

"I can hold my breath you knew. I can swim too." She smiled at the words.

"I'll miss you." She breathed into my chest.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." When I realized what was about to happen, I let out a deep sigh.

"What?" She looked up at me, arms still around me.

"Nothing, you just take my breath away." I lied to her often. This little lie was the truth she did take my breath away, but that was thinking of leaving her.

"Ready to go honey?" Charlie stuck his head in and looked at us. She shook her head yes and he left. Her arms winded around me even more. She wewnt to let go. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me. I took her face in my hand and pushed our lips together. I lips meshed together and moved together. I let go to soon. She walked down the hall and out the door with out another word.

"Goodbye" I whispered. As the door shut I locked it and was out the window before they left the driveway.


	3. Death

I raced out the window. I was under the highway as to not be seen in daytime, or to be seen at all. I ran through the speeding cars, but to me they were moving maybe 10 mph. I reached the beach in about 15 minuets. "She" was still on the highway. I went into the alleyway between 2 buildings. The sun started to come out and I was not able to get across without someone seeing a beam of light. I looked around trying to find something to cover me till I got to the water.

"Here" A voice echoed in the alleyway. I cloak was flying down from above. I smelt another vampire.

"Thanks." I called back.

"That is what we do, help each other." The voice faded as the vampire left. I pulled on the cloak and ran across to the waters edge. I ripped off the cloak and dove in. At first I floated, but then I started to sink. Just like rock to the bottom of the ocean. As I hit face down on the floor, I looked up carefully. I knew what I would see. Crabs! Discussing little muttons. I hated them with a fiery passion. With those beety eyes, and the long big claws ready to cut you. There right in front of me was the devil's minion. I growled at it and it snapped it eyes shut and open. I jumped up and stated to walk away slowly. Carefully and caution. It lowered it eyelids and snapped its claws open. I took off. Running under water was hard. But I was not staying any where near that thing. There was a bad incident with crabs, it was a joke. I got chased around as a little kid with crab; every one thought it was funny. Once a mile from the shore I waited till the ship was over me. I started to swim below it. I followed it ease as pie. It was not very fast and I never got tired. Charlie and Phil brought out the wind surfers and went out on the waves. Charlie fell a few times, but did nothing but getting back on them. "She" stayed in the boat with Renee, probly trying not to force my hand. I could see that she had on shorts and a tank top. Being back in the sun was good for her. This went on for a while. Around me the fish swam and the colors of the coral danced around me. The sun was setting behind her. She looked like the goddess I fell in love with. The sun beam reached past her and made the red tents in her hair stand out.

She looked down and saw my white shirt in the water. She looked around her to see if anyone ways there, and waved at me. I waved back to her from my spot below the boat. It was getting late and the sun was almost gone. I would have thought they would have gotten going soon. Just then, I got my answer. The boat blow up! They started the engine and it blow up. I kicked off the bottom to find her. The ship got in my way and the water was a strong pull. It tore me down to the ocean floor again. I had to find her. I swam up as hard as I could. The ship fell on top of me. Phil's dead body was right there. He looked like he was the one who tried start the boat. His eyes were piercing into mine. I jerked and tried to pull myself out from under the boat. Finally I got free from its grasp. I kicked as hard as I could. I scanned the water to find her. There! I see her. I swam up and grabbed her around the waist. I swam to the surface of the water and up her head above the water. She was still breathing; barley but I would take it. I kept her head above water and swam for my life. When we finally reached the land I could not feel her breathing. The sun had gone down.

I pulled her onto the beach. Her hair was soaked and she was dripping wet. Her eyes were half shut. I stared at her, I was frozen no this could not be happening.

"Edward?" Her voice was weak and hurt.

"I…I am here my love." I saw the tears even though she was wet.

"I love you, you know that right? And you love me, don't you?"

"Of course! How could you even say that! I will love you for ever, nothing can change that, not time, not space." I said taking my angel in my arms holding her to my chest, she grabbed my hand. She was cold.

"Promise me something then."

"I will, what ever it is." I was afraid where this would lead.

"Promise me that you will live." Her eyes were now focused on me, they were dull and turning gray. Venom tears rolled down my face. I could not lose her, but I could not take her life away!

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that once I am gone, that you will live on." Her voice was weak and getting worse.

"But if you are not here then how can I live?"

"Easy, you did for 100 years before you met me, you can do it again. Please, I don't want to be the death of you."

"I think that was Carlisle." She laughed at my joke my then coughed.

"Please Edward, promise me. Maybe if you are lucky, I will come back as someone less balance challenged." I laugh whole-hearted at her joke. She was fading. She searched my eyes. I knew what she wanted. I leaned down till I was touching her lips. I use to be careful, but I let myself going see as though this might be the last time I see her. Our tongues twisted together and my fingers twisted in her hair pulling her closer. Her hand did the same. I pulled away to look at her.

"I can't promise that, but I will do my best to live. Life won't be the same without my soul and heart. Make sure you take good care of my heart, it will be leaving with you." She looked at me and her eyes faded to gray. I broke down and cried. The starts and moon were behind me now. I picked her up off the ground. Her arms hung lose at her sides and her head hung back, her hair swung with the motion.

"NO!!" I cried to the sky. "Give her back now! She is mine; no one can have her, not even you! Please, just please give me back my angel, I will do anything please." The tears ran freely down my face. I walked forward and back to the house that is the only place I could think of to be, it was quite and peaceful. I would hold my angel till my family got here. All I can say that Alice was right, she did die but not be James, it was me.

**Okay so this was sad but I have a plan. I was listening to Dierks Bentley's Trying to stop your leaving: so I cried when I wrote this. Review and tell think! Any ideas or comments anything just tell me what you think! Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter out, track ended and then I still had to help with high school, then there is play practice! Too much to do not enough time.**


	4. Athuor's note

I will continue writing in 7 days because i have way too much homework and end of the year projects to do.


	5. A Friend made,a love lost

I sat in the dark for 17 hours now holding her. Her body was cold and blue, she was still wet and everything was drenched. Alice kept sounding in her head, "Hold on, just hold on Edward we are coming." But it was just a whisper in my head, for 1 thing that kept buzzing in my head that I could not case out. Before "she" died I really truly heard her in my head.

She said "Edward, I truly love you and that is why I want you to live. Live on this world, and show everyone that you can live without me. I know that you can do it, you did it for over 100 years without me, you can do it again. Please, do it for me, show everyone the kind, smart funny person you showed me. I love you, goodbye my angel, you have no idea what you did for me when you came into my life. I will never forget, and I know you won't. I love you, you can't compare one tear to the entire ocean, forget it."

I just cannot believe that she aloud me in her head before she died. After so long of wanting to be in her head, I wish I had not been there. I laughed to myself for a second, her being this cold is how she would have felt if I had changed her. How stupid could I be! I lost her once and promised to never do it again, I broke that promise and I won't blame her if she never forgave me. I could hear that Alice was driving by the way she was pushing the car and I knew that as soon as they pulled in that it would bottom out.

"Edward!" Esme yelled when she flow in the door. Carlisle came over to "her" and looked at her. Esme pulled my head into her arms. "Eddy, I am so sorry so one should have come with you. Trust me no one wanted this to happen, everyone loved her Eddy I knew how much you will miss Bel……"

"Don't say her name!" I snapped at Esme, it was not on propose but a pain shot through my no longer beating heart. Her face was shocked and hurt but she understood. If there was any other time I wish that I could cry it was now. I let out a dry sob and pulled her close to my body and I laid my head on her throat. Everyone stood around the room holding the one they love. Rose was held by Emmett and Alice and Jasper, Esme back off to Carlisle. We stayed like this for a while.

Back in Forks

I stood in front of the love grave. My hands clinched together so mad at myself. The dog pack came down to her funeral and everyone from town was there. Jacob stood back under the shade of a tree. The rain came down and during the funeral everyone but me stood under an umbrella. I was wet and colder then normal, for some reason I realized that when I had her near me I was warmer then everyone else. She warmed my heart and brought out the best in me but now she is gone. I had Viva La Vida by Coldplay in my head for some reason. I heard someone come towards me.

"I am sorry. After I left for a while I realized that you are here and nothing can change that even if I did kill you." His joke fell flat on the ground. He coughed to hide his laughing. "I came back to apologize and I would never think that I would be saying this. Edward I am so sorry for your lose. I no how it burns inside sometimes and I want to help make things better. I want to make a dent in the treaty, we want you to visit at Lapush and your family is well come anytime. We want to be came allies and most of all friends." He looked at me for a while before I turned to answer him.

"We would like that but that is something to take up with Carlisle not me. But thank you for the thought." I shook his hand and walked away, where I was going I did not know but I had to leave to be alone with my thought. As soon as I hit the edge of the forest I took off running, no one would try to stop me. It was my turn to run away for once.

17 Years Later

That is how I ended up in the dark away from everyone. My life was dead and I had to keep my promise. A while ago I stood in front of the Voltora just looking up at them. Ever time I went to kill myself, I could not do it though ever time I heard her last words in my head. I was at a lost so I went into the dark for the rest of my life.


	6. Coming to life

am all-alone in this life

I am all-alone in this life. I have no one anymore. After the accident I was left alone in the dark. I have no reason to live anymore but I promised her that I would, and me word is my life. That night so long ago was when my life ended, now I can understand Romeo when he sees Juliet died, but unlike that Juliet, mine will never wake again. It was so far 17 years ago, 3 months, 2 weeks, 5 hours, and 30 minuets ago.

I will never leave here, for if I did with someone around I am afraid that I would kill them from being so hungry, for all this time I have been here I have not hunted. I found these old catacombs on the outskirts of Egypt. I traveled through them looking for some thing or some place that I could hide. I traveled for inside the never ending catacombs and stayed once I reached a 100 mile marker in my head. The way down traveled down and much father down then any normal human could travel. I figured that some ancient clan of vamps built these tunnels as a hide out. As long as I did not move no one human or vamp could find me.

"EDWARD!!" A high pitched soprano voice echoed in the caves. Shit! Alice!

"Edward if you don't come out right now I will pull you out of these caves right now!" Right, how is she going to do that? Nothing short of having "her" with her could get me out of here. All of a sudden the smell of mountain lion's blood filled the air around me. She is such a cheater, was the last thing I thought before I lurched forward and flew through the caves I literally had lost my brain. It was like I was watching myself from a far. I devoured the lion in at least 30seconds after I got up to where Alice was. I looked up and saw her walking away but she was facing me, her arms behind her. See pulled out a small animal probably native to Egypt, and waved it through the air making me lose even more control or what little I had left. I cased after her but I was weak from not eating in so long, she easily out ran me. I finally spotted her at the entrance of the cave with a pile of animal ranging from bears to deer, big or small it was all there. I watched her as I got closer and I jumped forward and drank to my fill. I forgot how blood tastes; it was wrong now I see to stop drinking blood.

After I had finished the meal I felt like normal, well as normal as I could get now, at least I was not hungry any more. I stood and looked down at Alice and she looked back at me with a big smile right across her face.

"It is good to see you again Eddy. We have all missed you so much please come back to us." She walked forward and touched my arm I jumped a little at the touch. "You look so horrible Edward. You should have seen your eyes they were so dark and it hurt me to look at what you had become. Esme really misses you, so do I please we want you back, please." Her eyes were genuine and I could tell this what she wanted.

"I can't." My voice surprised me. I was raspy and it stuck in my throat. "I left that life; I can't go back any more it hurts to much. I am sorry Alice I wish I could but to keep my promise I have to be so I don't kill myself." I put my hand on her cheek and brushed down to her jaw.

"You call this living. If Bella saw you right now, she would be all over you." Hearing her name cut like a knife and Alice saw it in my eyes. "She wanted you to live; this is hiding in the dark. Even after you left she still went back to life, it took a few months but she finally did. If she was her what would she say about how you have been living?" She was right as always.

"I don't think I could face Esme I am just a big disappointment to her."

"We don't care we want you back. We moved to a place called Curlew. It is just one big forest area and it has a river and one school with 250 people pre-12! You can start all over again. It does get sunny over the summer but where we live, no one can see us. There is a waterfall about 5 miles back behind the house and it is just so beautiful back there. You will love it and it will be just us there, our entire house is surrounded by trees it turns such a beautiful color you have to see it. No one cares that you left please this is something you have to see for your self." She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest. "Please Edward, for us." I pulled her close and said,

"Alright I will come and see that color with you Alice." She left on arm around me and we walked forward into the night the covered the land for the first time in 17 years.

** Hey tell me what you think, for some people how are ready to hunt me down for killing Bella, I have a plan no worries okay; you will have to read and find out. Also soon I will have another story out about Edward's missing Family; it will be called **_**A long lost friend and sister. **_**Okay check it out and tell me what you think. When it will be out, I don't know but keeping looking for it.**


	7. A new town

We arrived in the airport around noon, in a city named Spokane. I was dreading seeing Esme knowing how much I hurt her. I would rather be stuck on a plane with lots of innocent people then face her. We stepped off the ramp into the waiting area; in the back of the crowd was Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle had his arm around Esme as to hold her down from attacking me or revealing what we are…which ever she was decided on. When we finally reached them, all eyes were on me. I looked down at the ground as we stopped in front of them. No one was breathing; I felt some one's hand under my chin pulling it up so I was looking into Esme's eyes. She looked happy.

"Mom I am so sorry, I just had to get away….I….please forgive me." I gauged her reaction she looked shocked for a second.

"There is nothing to forgive son." She pulled me into her arms and squeezed me. My arms wound around her. "I love you and you know that. I knew that you need your space and time. At least you did not try to kill yourself." She added dryly with a forced laugh.

"Thank you. You're to kind to me. After I promised to never do this to you I turned around and did it to you." She pulled away from me to look at me.

"Never Edward, I understood why and under the circumstances it was alright." She gave me a smile and took my hand. "Now let's get home." Home sounded really good right now.

In the parking lot we walked to Alice's yellow 911 turbo porche.

"I thought you said we were living in the country?" I turned to look at Alice she beamed when I looked at her.

"No one around there cares. They just say nice car and walk away. We don't need to not stick out here because there is like a total of 200 people in Curlew. Everyone knows everyone and their cars too. They would have put two and two together." She was so happy to drive it around town. It was a 3 hour trip to Curlew but we made it there in about 1hour and 45 minuets. We ended up going over a mountain and we popped out at Curlew. Once we got there it was about 2 and the sun was lowering in the sky. We drove across a bridge and turned left. There was a river and everyone was down there. I looked out my window to look at them. It was hard to see at some parts because of the trees but I caught sight of some one that made me suck in a ridged breath. There diving into the water was…..

"Edward are you okay?" Esme was looking at me.

"I thought I saw…." I looked back and she was no where to be seen. "Nothing it was nothing." The last part came out as a whisper but she heard it and looked away from me. I was sure I had seen her. Maybe it was my mind playing a trick on me. We went over another bridge and took off down the road. Soon we can to a turn on the right. The sign read Lundimo Meadow rd. It was a dirt road with a lot of washboard. I bet Emmett was in love with it flying up and down in the jeep. We went up the road for a mile or so and then went down the road and the dipped down to the left and down a driveway with shale on it. We went up a little hill to pull in be hind the house. It was almost the same white house that we use to live in but it had only 2 levels and not as many windows. That and it had a nice dirt cover on it to make it a little bit tan.

"Welcome home Edward." Carlisle said as we climbed out of the car. Alice came by me and took my arm and pulled me into the forest that surrounded the house. We came into a part in the trees. About a football field size and the trees still towered above us. The sun was behind them and the color that came through was just as she had said. A color you would have to see to believe. Alice turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you for showing me this Alice. It is beautiful in every form of the word."

"I am glad that you got to see it. We have 3 years to see it and enjoy it together."


	8. No way!

School was starting this week and I went hunting all week to make sure that I was ready to face those 250 people. School started at 8:15 so we made sure we were there at 8:00. Lucky use that we get the one school were the class is introduced to you, but only home room because you have classes with most of those people anyways you were one your own for the other classes. This time I was to be a 10 grader with Alice and Jasper. The school was right out of the turn off from our road. To get to the parking lot those you had to go around on the highway. You turn right twice and then follow the road and park. It was everyone faced east toward the school and you just pull out and turned n to join the line up. You could either park in the front line or the back line. We speed down the road and hit the brakes just to stop by a 2007 Lotus. It looked fast and the green color with black strips down the sides. I wonder what guy drove it.

The school was small and people milled in the lobby. To the right was the big gym and the office was a little forward and to the right. The ground was rock all pull together with a cover over it. We went into the small office, this was even smaller then the one in Forks. You walked in and there was a counter that blocked the way in all but one small entry to the left. There were two desks were two short women worked. One had short red spiked hair and the other had short brown hair. The one with red hair looked up from her work. When she saw us she acted normal, not shock at how we looked but amazed that she did not hear us come in. She thought that she was losing it.

"Hello you must be the Cullen? Well I am Verita Rowton and if you have any questions you can always ask me." She came up to use with pieces of paper in her hands. She looked at us for a second and then back at the papers.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked stepping up to the counter that separated us.

"Yes and no dear. I tried to get this right. I had got pictures of you and your family and tried to put faces to names but I cannot remember. I will have to do it this way." She grabbed on page and looked at it for a second. "Emmett here are your classes." Emmett stepped forward and grabbed the pages. "Alice her you go" Alice grabbed the page and glanced at it. She called all of our names and handed us our classes. "Now hold on a second let me call up some people." She walked back over to her phone and dialed some numbers and started to talk into the receiver. Her voice came out in the hallways. "Would Jesse Adams, Star Michael, John Williams, Anna Miller, and Cody Mannick please come to the office?" She hung up the phone and I heard someone let out a breath and say, "What did I do now?" The door opened and a tall guy with red hair stepped through the door.

"John, this is Emmett and I would like you to show him where all his classes are. You have the same ones so just show him around a bit okay?" John stepped forward and put out a hand and Emmett grabbed it a shook it.

"Let's go then. I am not showing you to class till the bell rings so deal with it." He had a smile on his face as he walked out of the office. The door did not even close before someone grabbed it.

"Star, this is Rosaline and you have the same classes so could you show her around please?" Star was on the short side but had long brown hair. She had a small face and wide blue eyes.

"Sure no problem." She grabbed Rose's hand and led her out of the office. Soon after they left the door opened again, this time a taller boy came in with shorter black hair and a hat hiding most of it.

"Jesse nice to see you. This is Jasper and if you could show him around the school as you guys go through your day that would be great." He just shook his head and left out the door Jasper in tow. All that was left was me and Alice. Soon enough someone came in, short blonde hair and not at all taller then Alice.

"Anna….."

"So I have heard, show someone around well going to class because you have the same class. I just talked to Star." She had a wide smile that touched her ears. She grabbed hold of Alice and towed her out of the room.

"I wonder what could be keeping Cody?" Verita was thinking more to herself then anything. Just then the door opened and she got her answer. A girl with medium length hair appeared in the doorway. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and bangs swept across her left eye. She had beautiful green and blue eyes with a hint of brown around the edge. She was a little shorter then me but not by much. She had a tan look to her the color you got when you buy tan paint. She had on dark blue with a hint of light blue jeans, a jade green tank top with a sweat shirt on over the top. The sleeves were pushed up to her elbows and the zipper on it was pulled all the way down to show off the shirt under it. Across the sweat shirt was 1987 in big white letters that stood out against the brown color of the sweat shirt it's self.

"Sorry I am late Jamie would not let me come." She had a low voice for a girl and then I knew who she was.

"Cody this is Edward and he has the same classes and if you would show him around that would be great.

"Of course I would you did not even have to ask." A smile crawled across her face flashing her white teeth.

"Bella?"


	9. Sorry

Hey sorry it is taking me so long to get the next chapter out, school and football is hectic. No time to do anything you want. I will be getting it out soon as possible.

Atherium Vampire


	10. I know she is there

"Bella

"Bella?" I could not believe my eyes. There she was right in front of me and all I could do is stand there and stare. What was wrong with me?

"I am sorry, what did you call me?" Her voice rang through my head like bells. It brought back good memories and at the same time bad ones.

"Bella, Bella Swan?" She stared at me with her new green colored eyes, how beautiful her eyes were.

"No my name is Cody Mannick. Wait are you talking about that girl from Forks who died in the boat ascendant in Florida?" I looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes that was her…." My voice trailed out leaving my sentence hanging in the air. "You heard about her let me guess the news?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No I did not." She looked at me then and said something that I was not prepared for, "I was born in Florida the same day she was brought in, time of dead the same time as when I was born." My body went rigged at that moment, my eyes wide with shock. "I know it sounds weird and all but it is true….maybe I should have not said anything. I am sorry to scare you." Her eyes dropped to the counter beside us.

"No," I cleared my throat, "it is fine it took me by surprise that is all." Someone cleared their throat behind me, Mrs. Rowton.

"Well um anyways, Cody if you could do that, that would be great! You might want to hurry, class is about to start." She pointed to the clock on the wall. She lifted her eyes to met Mrs. Rowtons. She put on a sad smile, that was enough to convince Mrs. Rowton,

"Sure, right. We don't want to be late do we now? Come on…..Edward was it?" She turned and looked at me.

"Yes my name is Edward and of course we don't want to be late, especially on my first day." She really smiled then.

"Okay let's go." She opened the door and walked down the hallway with me in tow. I did not see where we were going or want she was pointing at as we walked down the hallway, I only looked at her beautiful face. When she stopped at her locker I was some what aware of every girl and guy in the hallway because of their thoughts. The girls were all the same,

_Damn he is hot. He is a Greek god! Look at his ass! Damn Cody._

The guys were almost the same,

_Man I wish I looked like that! Damn he must work out! Damn him, he better not take Cody._

All day it was like that. During class if I got called on I could answer the question but I only looked at her. She hung out with a bunch of guys from football and some girls from older grades. I noticed that a lot of the boys hated me because they thought with me there, they had no chance. Of course I would not let them even if I was not following her around; they had no chance in hell with her. She was smart, not just book smart, but real world. She was athletic and she loved to work on cars. After school she said she would walk me out to my car. All day she had asked question about me, I really never got a chance to ask her. Once we reached the parking lot, she went to her car first.

"You are the one that drives the lotus!" She looked at me in shock and then laughed.

"Yes I am, I am guessing you drove the car next to mine?" She smiled at me.

"You caught me, my family is rich. But what about you? This car is pricey."

"No I am rich too; you're not the only one you know." She opened the door and through in her back pack. 'Anyways I would like to say and talk more but I have to get to football practice, see you tomorrow!" She shut the door and waved walking away from me. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett walked up behind me.

"Was that Bella, with a tan!" Just then I thought about when I first got here the girl that dove into the water. That is who I saw that day.

"No it was not. Not her body anyways." I thought that deep down; my Bella was still there deep down inside of Cody. I could feel it inside of me. I think when Bella died; Cody was born, with Bella inside her, reincarnated. I climbed into my car with a big smile on my face. My Bella was alive, and this time nothing was going to happen to her this time.


	11. Believe me

"Carlisle, get down here now!" I bellowed up the stairs. Carlisle was down in a flash.

"What is it son? Wait……are you smiling?" Carlisle's mood just went from depressed to confused.

"Is it possible for people to be reincarnated? You know go from one life to another?" I was almost sure it was my Bella, but I was not 110 sure that was the case being that I could not read minds.

"Maybe, but I would not know for sure, I never went through it myself. Well not in the human way anyways." He had on his, _what are you getting at,_ face. "Why?"

"I know that this is going to sound crazy but, Bella is here, alive." I could feel my face light even more then it already was. Carlisle's face went dead, he did not believe me.

"Son, I know it hurts and you are just starting to get back into the real world but imagining Bella won't help, it will only hurt more." His voice trailed off right there, not meeting my eyes.

"Emmett you saw her, tell him I am not crazy!" Emmett and the others had come in behind me and sat down on the couches processing what they had seen.

"Ya, she was there. She was tan but she was there." He stared off still thinking about it.

"Well that changes things a bit…" He was thinking about it again more so over this time.

"Bella's here?" Esme's small voice came from the stairs. There she stood holding a picture of Bella and me.

"Yes, we think so." Carlisle answered her swiftly not to bring hope back.

"No there is no thinking about it, she is back, and I just know it." She was here and this time I was not letting her go. I bet if it were possible, Esme would cry her eyes out. She clasped on the stairs sliding down the railing. Her small hand covered her mouth and the other clutched the picture even harder to her heart.

"But why did I not see this? I should have, I was looking to see if Edward would be able to handle being in school, I did not see her at all." Alice said trying to come up with an answer.

"I don't know Alice. Maybe it was because you were not trying to see her, but just watch me." It was in idea, and could be true. "Or maybe it was because you just can't see her?" I said looking her in the eye. She glared back. _Wana bet?_ I did not like the look on her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated. I saw what she was seeing. She was looking for Bella, 5 minuets from now. She was on a field, the one out side of the school. The football field. She was with the football team, standing with people I recognized from my class. One person I did not. He was a little taller then Bella and really tan with short curly hair. He reminded me of Jacob, I should get in touch with him. She was talking with them and joking, smiling and happy. The vision faded out just then closing around her face.

"See, I can see her." She was almost smug.

"What ever, then it was the first idea." I sneered at her to amuse her.

"Well then, maybe, God is still watching out for us." We all gasped at what Carlisle said. He hardly ever talks about God and let alone talk about him that way! "I mean she dies, comes back and you met her again. A lover, a sister, and a daughter all brought back to us, is there really another way to view it?" He had a point I must say. Esme all of a sudden came to life.

'You have to bring her here! Now go get her Edward, what are you waiting for?" She was trying to push me out the door to the cars.

"Esme, what would I say to her? Hi I am Edward, your finance, but you died and now you are alive. And by the way I am a vampire, my family is too. Not to mention, your best friend was a werewolf! How well would that go over Esme?" I looked over my shoulder as she still pushed on my back, but then she stopped and lend against my back. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. "Trust me I thought about doing that. If I could I would drag her here and never let her go." Esme's small arms wrapped around me and squeezed me gently. "I will get her soon I promise, it just takes time, and she is not the same. Like Emmett said she id tan now and athletic. She loves sport, fast cars, dancing, acting, singing, writing and reading. The only thing that Bella like was reading out of those. She is different and yet so much the same. I will have to go at it differently but still make her guess what I am again; maybe she will remember something as I tell her about us and spend time with her.


	12. Heart attack

The next few days were interesting to say the least. She thinks that I am an absolute idiot, morn, stocker, and weirdo! I tried to get close but, I did not really do it in a very helpful way. I made sure that I sat next to her in ever class, kicking who ever was sitting there. Even at lunch I made sure I had a set open for me next to her. Once I even called her Bella, which was the wrong move, not only did that bring up a round of question, but made me shut down in a second. I obsessed over her helping with football. I told her that I hated the idea of her getting hurt, I could not stand it. I watched ever day, even on game days when she did nothing but water and other things, I watched just in case. What I would do if she got hurt, how knows.

One day, she got cleated, scared the hell out of me. She was playing on 2 string defense, there were only 15 players, and she made 16. I was hiding on a hill that had been flattened on the top for a running trail. There were many trees on the hill side, I hide there. She was running after the player with the ball. Jacob, of course, was on her team, and she went to meet the blocker, and he went to met Jacob and Jacob stepped on her right leg at the end. He hopped around a bit, and she walked normal, keeping her face composed. I saw as she walked what no one else did; the back of her leg was bleeding, not much but still bleeding. If my heart beat, I would have had a heart attack. She joked about it, did not seem to care, but one time her face broke through the plaster, she showed pain. I felt my heart ached.

Ever time I wanted to talk to her, to ask her a question it turned bad. Not only could I talk, once I asked her if she had siblings, or what her parents were like she shut down and waved her hand in the air, saying oops I am late for this or I forgot that.

"So what are your parents like?" I asked in a soft friendly tone.

"My parents?" Her voice was shaky and weak for away. "I forgot I have to go teach someone how to play the piano, bye!" She ran down the hallway and around the corner out of sight. No matter what I did I could not find out anything about her family, and everyone I asked said that they are rich and privet, keep to themselves. I did not believe it. Every time I call I get no answer, and there was no addresses and no one know where she lived it was strange. I had to find out everything she was hiding.

**I apologize for how long it took me to write this, I have had no chance, even to sleep. Not very exciting but remember this one because it is important in the next few chapters. And the next one is sad and I can make a sad story. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Athuriem Vampire**


End file.
